Cheetah-licious Christmas
Cheetah-licious Christmas is a Christmas album by The Cheetah Girls. It is also the first album the girls released as an official musical group, however group member Adrienne Bailon later stated that the album does not serve as their official debut album. It was released by Walt Disney Records on October 11, 2005. The album features eight classic Christmas songs as well as five original songs. The album peaked at #74 on the Billboard charts. Single includes Cheetah-licious Christmas, as well as the Radio Disney single Five More Days 'til Christmas. Track listing #"Five More Days 'til Christmas" * (Matthew Gerrard; Robbie Nevil) – 3:04 #"Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" (Haven Gillespie; J. Fred Coots) – 3:28 #"Perfect Christmas" (J. Landers; Matthew Gerrard; Robbie Nevil) – 3:08 #"Cheetah-licious Christmas" * (Matthew Gerrard; Robbie Nevil) – 3:32 #"Marshmallow World" (C. Sigman; P. DeRose) – 2:47 #"Christmas in California" * (The Cheetah Girls; Matthew Gerrard; Robbie Nevil) – 3:01 #"No Ordinary Holiday" * (B. Benenate; Matthew Gerrard) – 3:31 #"All I Want for Christmas Is You" (M. Carey; W. Afanasieff) – 4:02 #"This Christmas" (Donny Hathaway; N. McKinnor) – 3:06 #"I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" (T. Connor) – 2:51 #"The Simple Things" * (Matthew Gerrard; Robbie Nevil) – 3:41 #"Last Christmas" (G. Michael) – 3:49 #"Feliz Navidad" (J. Feliciano) – 2:37 Note: Original songs marked with a (*) Singles Cheetah-licious Christmas "Cheetah-licious Christmas" Released: November 1, 2005 (CD single, cassette single) Length: 3:32 Label: Nickelodeon/Columbia Records Writers:Robbie Nevil, Matthew Gerrard "Cheetah-licious Christmas" is the first single from The Cheetah Girls. It was released on November 1, 2005, along with a music video that showcases the members performing the song inside of a snow globe dressed in winter clothing. It was performed on their Cheetah-licious Christmas Tour and was added to the set list of The Party's Just Begun Tour during the holiday season. Five More Days 'til Christmas "Five More Days 'til Christmas" Released: December 12, 2005 (Radio Disney) Length: 3:04 Label: Walt Disney Writers:Robbie Nevil,, Matthew Gerrard "Five More Days 'til Christmas" is the second single from The Cheetah Girls' Christmas album Cheetah-licious Christmas. It was released on December 12, 2005 and was performed on their Cheetah-licious Christmas Tour. The single was never released for digital download. Personnel *Antonina Armato – producer *Adrienne Bailon – group member *Sabrina Bryan – group member *Ray Cham – producer *Jordan Foley – art direction *Matthew Gerrard – producer *Tim James – producer *Jay Landers – executive producer *Stephen Marcussen – mastering *Dani Markman – artist coordination *Robbie Nevil – producer *Kiely Williams – group member Charts Tour In the winter of 2005, The Cheetah Girls went on tour to support the Christmas album. Aly & AJ went along with them, as the opening act, to support their own album Into the Rush, although the Jonas Brothers performed as surprise guests opening for both The Cheetah Girls and Aly & AJ for a total of 10 shows of the tour, promoting It's About Time, their first album. The holiday theme of the concert included giant presents (in which the Cheetah Girls performed in), Winter clothes, and even a tropical theme for their song "Christmas in California", which included surfboards with the girls' names on them. The Cheetah Girls also sang songs from the first Cheetah Girls soundtrack, their song "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" (from DisneyMania 3), and their version of "Shake a Tail Feather" (from the Chicken Little soundtrack). The girls went on tour to support this album entitled the Cheetah-licous Christmas Tour. Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Christmas albums Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:The Cheetah Girls Category:The Cheetah Girls albums